


learning to love ; a quacknoblade fic.

by hxynh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Gay, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: technoblade saves an almost extinct hybrid and takes him under his wing, not knowing it would change his life forever.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	learning to love ; a quacknoblade fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M NOT DEAD MY MIND JUST WENT OUT OF CREATIVE MODE I’M SORRY BUT HERE I AM-
> 
> note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.
> 
> This story is based on HTTYD (because I’m an OG of that fandom) and the title is also based on a song called “Learning To Fly” by Tom Petty! I hope you enjoy, comments are much appreciated :D

the hybrid cried out in pain. every part of it was burning. it was caught by hunters.

specifically, hybrid hunters. they _wanted_ his wings. they wanted to sell it. but quackity didn’t want that.

his wings were tangled in the net but lucky for him, the hunters shot him from the ground as he flew in the sky therefore, they couldn’t figure out where the hybrid landed.

the once beautifully, golden wings were now torn apart and dirty. he had no energy to get up whatsoever and lied there on the dirty ground, wanting to just be saved.

* * *

  
  
he heard rustling, he heard a thud, he heard a cry, he knew there was a pained hybrid and he wanted to save it.

technoblade was sure about one thing though - they were dangerous.

sure, he was a hybrid too but that doesn’t mean the others would be empathizing him.

_fuck it,_ he thought and went to the sound of another distressed cry. and just incase it wasn’t a trap, he pulled out his netherite axe.

what he saw was horrible. quackity sobbed quietly as he saw the intimidating piglin who appeared. he curled himself into a ball.

techno knew this was a trap and lifted up his axe to his head, _but what if this wasn’t a trap though?_ the piglin looked at the pained hybrid once more and but his lips.

_i can’t kill him, he’s my kind! but he’s not a piglin which is not my kind but he’s still a hybrid-_ he debated and finally felt a pang of pity and guilt to his heart.

he lifted the axe down.

quackity hesitantly opened his eyes, only to see that techno was chopping of the ropes that were tangled around his body.

just because the piglin was doing this, does not mean quackity would let his guard down.

as soon as all the ropes were gone, technoblade was tackled, hard to the ground.

he trembled in fear under the hybrid as he looked into quackity’s eyes deeply. techno didn’t dare say anything.

the shorter man growled quietly, as a warning to stay away. the pained boy ran away, tripping over some branches and whimpered before falling into a big pit, which techno didn’t even witness.

that was probably the most traumatizing shit technoblade has ever seen, and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> WORKING ON THE NEXT PART IMMEDIATELY AND AGAIN, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING 😔


End file.
